La interminable noche de Kyoto
by Akane Yukino
Summary: En la excursión del colegio a Kyoto, ocurre algo distinto a lo que realmente ocurrió. ¿Cómo sería la historia si él se hubiese armado de valor? POV de personajes. Completo. Solo más chaps a petición
1. Tetsuya Kotaki

1.Tetsuya Kotaki 

Lo recuerdo bien. Fue en el viaje de estudios. ¡Ah perdón! No me he presentado, que mal educado soy... Mi nombre es Tetsuya Kotaki y voy a la clase de 6º-1º de la escuela primaria de Misora. Mi profesora es la señorita Seki, y mi asiento de clase es el penúltimo de la fila junto a la ventana, al lado de Reika Tamaki y delante de Doremi Harukaze. Llevo en la escuela primaria de Misora desde 1º de primaria. ¿Qué cómo soy yo? Pues no muy alto, con el pelo negro azulado de punta, ojos azul oscuros, simpático y gracioso. Y estoy aquí para relatar los hechos del viaje de estudios de sexto. Todo empezó cuando la señorita Seki propuso que hiciésemos grupos de seis, tres chicos y tres chicas, para el viaje de estudios.

A mí me gustaba Doremi desde que íbamos a 3º de primaria. La verdad es que nunca me he llevado muy bien con ella: siempre me meto con ella y la llamo Tonta-remi. Pero aún así, nunca la he odiado, ni ella a mí, que yo sepa. ¿Y cómo es Doremi? La verdad, no es nada del otro mundo. Normalilla, del montón. Es más bajita que yo, tiene los ojos rosa y el pelo rosa chillón, recogido siempre en dos moños. Además, es muuuuuuuuyyyy patosa. Ella siempre dice que es la chica más desgraciada del mundo mundial. Pero es muy simpática y cae bien a todos. Sus amigas son Momoko Asuka, de nuestra clase, y Aiko Seno, Hazuki Fujiwara y Onpu Segawa de la otra clase. Sí, la famosa estrella infantil, Onpu Segawa. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Ahora también es buena amiga suya Hana Makihataya, que vino nueva a nuestra clase al empezar sexto de una escuela de Miyaki. Según ha dicho Doremi, es hija de la hija mayor de la señora Rika Makihataya y prima del bebé que cuidaban, que también tenía ese nombre. Trabaja en la Tienda Mágica de la señora Rika Makihataya con sus amigas. Yo la visité por primera vez cuando se inauguró y vendían amuletos. Por cierto, compré uno de Doremi y me sirvió de ayuda. Y también me tocó uno de Doremi en un festival. Últimamente han hecho pasteles y hace poco empezaron a hacer objetos artesanales, como collares, cosas del pelo... En fin, todas esas cosas de chicas.

Pues bien, yo quería aprovechar este viaje de estudios para pasar más tiempo con Doremi, por lo que le propuse estar en su grupo cuando ningún chico quería. Aunque mi forma de decírselo fue un tanto

grosera...

- No creo que ningún chico quiera estar en tu grupo, Doremi. Así que por pena, yo seré de tu grupo.

Maldita la hora en que le dije eso. Por nada del mundo quería estar en otro grupo que no fuese el de Doremi. Pero uno de mis compañeros dijo que sí quería ser de su grupo, por lo que me tuve que tragar mis palabras. "Bueno, al menos estoy en el grupo de Doremi." Pensé. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Hana se había encargado ya de que yo no fuese de su grupo. Le había dicho a Masaru y a Takeshi que fuesen de su grupo. Mejor dicho, les había arrastrado para que fuesen de su grupo. Ellos no querían, pero Hana hizo un puchero, y claro, ninguno quería hacerla llorar. Yo me tuve que fastidiar y, para colmo, Doremi se rió de que yo me tuviese que tragar mis palabras e irme a otro grupo. Condenada. Tuve que meterme en grupo de Reika Tamaki. No es que ella me cayese mal, sino que ahora no podría pasar el tiempo del grupo con Doremi. Maldita mi suerte perra. Pero el grupo de Doremi y Hana tuvo más problemas que el mío. Según comentaba Reika, Hana estaba muy retrasada en la entrega de los planes del grupo. Al final, cuando por fin los entregó, la pobre Hana cayó enferma. Pero claro, Doremi era la que le cuidó durante ese día, por lo que Hana curó rápidamente de la fiebre que tenía.

Aquella era la mañana en la que nos íbamos por fin, y habíamos quedado a las ocho en la estación de tren. Hana llegó puntual. La única que llegó tarde, como siempre era Doremi. Pero menos mal que apareció. Yo ya me empezaba a asustar por que le hubiese ocurrido algo o por que se hubiese quedado dormida y perdiese el autobús. Esta Doremi... Nunca cambiará. Se había quedado dormida, tal y como yo supuse. Pero Reika no se presentaba. Iba a dar ya la hora en que nos íbamos y Reika no aparecía. La señorita Seki, preocupada por ella, llamó a su casa. Por lo visto, estaba enferma y no podía venir con nosotros. Así que nos fuimos. El viaje en tren fue muy divertido. Por supuesto, yo estaba pendiente todo el rato de Doremi. Estaba sentada con sus amigas, por supuesto. Durante aquel viaje, Onpu cantó alguna de sus canciones, alegrándonos el viaje, pero a mí me habría gustado más que la que cantase fuese Doremi, no Onpu. Pero claro, como estaba con sus inseparables Hazuki, Aiko, Hana y Momoko, no podía pedirle que cantase. Además ya me la conozco, me habría dicho que para qué quería que ella cantase, que si siempre quería que hiciese el ridículo, bla bla, bla bla.

Lo único que hice en aquel viaje, además de observarla, fue jugar a las cartas con mis amigos.

Por fin llegamos a Nara al primer sitio al que fuimos fue al templo de la puerta roja. Por supuesto, en el camino me metí oportunamente con Doremi. Mejor haberme callado, porque al final, me hizo quedar en ridículo delante de Onpu, Momoko, Aiko, Hana y Hazuki. Me marché con aire un poco ofendido y enfadado. Nos colocamos para hacernos la foto ante la puerta roja, cuando apareció Reika. Por supuesto, ella y sus escenitas. Conocía lo bastante bien a Reika para decir que tan solo apareció allí, delante de todos, para impresionar y parecer una estrella. Pero claro, la mayoría del elemento masculino del colegio prefería a Onpu Segawa, por lo que nadie se impresionó. Al menos tengo la suerte de que Doremi no es así de presumida. Pues bien, ella montó su escenita de turno, la cual, más que impresionar, molestó a todos.

Cuando Reika dejó de hacer el tonto y de dar explicaciones a todos, nos volvimos a colocar para la foto. Me coloqué lo más cerca posible de Doremi, claro. Cuando terminamos de tomarnos fotos en el templo, volvimos al autobús que nos había traído al templo para ir a otro sitio. Pero Hana y Momoko no aparecían. Doremi, que iba en el gallinero, justo detrás mía, se dio cuenta. La señorita Seki le dijo que fuese a buscarlas, así que se bajó del autobús para buscarla. La vi por el cristal de la ventana hasta que se fue tan lejos que quedaba fuera de mi vista. Volvió unos diez minutos más tarde con Momoko y Hana y, al parecer, muy animada.

¿Qué era lo que la tenía tan contenta? Ella empezó a hablar con sus amigas. Tenía que saberlo, la curiosidad me vencía. La escuché a hurtadillas.

- Pues bien, cuando nos conocimos, Akatsuki me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho, ¿no?

¿Akatsuki? ¿Quién diablos era Akatsuki? ¿Y qué hacía declarándose a Doremi, a **mi** Doremi?

- Y yo estoy enamorada de él. Ahhh.- Doremi tenía ya los ojos acaramelados, no lo podía soportar.- Akatsuki y yo estamos unidos por el destino, mira que encontrarnos en el viaje de estudios...

Ya no podía más, tenía que preguntar.

- ¿Akatsuki? ¡Ja! ¡Vaya desafortunado es si es el chico que te gusta!

- Tetsuya, deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

Claro, no podía decirle nada más. Me había dado calabazas. No hice más que volverme sin decir nada. ¿Quién se ha creído ese tal Akatsuki que era para robarme a Doremi? Hasta ahora Doremi había sufrido el rechazo amoroso una y otra vez, excepto una vez que, supuestamente, el hermano Maki, Suzo, se le declaró. Pero había oído que solo duraron un día como novios, así que no me preocupé por eso. Pero ahora era distinto. Un chico se le había declarado abiertamente a Doremi, y esta le correspondía. Y según le había oído decir a Doremi, llevaba tiempo enamorado de ella. Pero no podía rendirme, no señor, tenía que luchar.

Visto lo visto, nos fuimos a otro lugar de la ciudad, otro templo. Y tuvimos la desgracia de encontrarnos allí al grupo ese de Akatsuki y sus amigos. ¿Con que ese era Akatsuki? Era un tipo alto, aparentemente fuerte y pelirrojo. Y trataba a Doremi como un ángel. Daba verdadero asco. Por lo visto, los amigos de ese tal Akatsuki estaban enamorados de sus amigas: uno bajito y castaño no paraba de atender a Hazuki; otro alto, rubio y bastante enérgico quería llamar la atención de Aiko; y otro, también alto y enérgico, con el pelo verde intentaba impresionar a Onpu. Pero la reacción de las chicas para con ellos era totalmente opuesta a la de Doremi: mientras que Doremi correspondía los sentimientos de Akatsuki, ellas hacían caso omiso de sus admiradores. Pero aún así, eran bastante molestos.

Yo no soportaba que se metiesen con nuestras chicas, especialmente con Doremi. Me entró un ataque de celos repentinos y unas ganas locas de despedazar a aquel Akatsuki. Pero, al parecer, quién más llamaba la atención era el admirador de Hazuki. Había subido los escalones de la puerta del templo, colocándose en alto, para que se le viera bien, y sacó una trompeta, como la de Masaru, para tocar expresamente para Hazuki. Hazuki estaba roja, muerta de vergüenza, y pude ver entre la gente la expresión desafiante de Masaru, como si se hubiese tragado un limón, y que sentiría exactamente lo mismo que yo: unos celos capaces de asesinar a aquellos chicos. De repente, miré hacia donde estaba Doremi. Al menos no estaba con ese sinvergüenza de Akatsuki, sino con Hazuki y las demás, viendo como aquel chico tocaba la trompeta. Fui a mirar hacia donde estaba Masaru pero... ¡no estaba!

Busqué entre la gente. Por encima del cantar de la trompeta de aquel chico, empezaba a sonar la canción de Brilla, brilla, estrellita. Todos buscaban a la fuente de aquellos sonidos. Masaru estaba de pie, en un lugar más alto que el chico castaño, tocando la trompeta mucho mejor que él. El chico castaño, al ver que tenía competencia, tocó más y más fuerte... hasta que se quedó sin aire. ¡Bien por Masaru! Había hecho frente a la amenaza y le había vencido. Cuando bajó junto a los demás, Hazuki estaba aún más roja que cuando el chico castaño empezó a tocar. Masaru tenía la cara ligeramente subida de color, pero era algo sin importancia. Eso fue algo que, al parecer, no se le escapó a nadie.

- ¡Oh, mirad! Masaru ha tocado la canción de Hazuki expresamente para ella. ¿No es romántico?

Este comentario de Doremi hizo que Hazuki enrojeciese hasta las orejas, y que el color de Masaru subiese un poco más.

- ¡No me mal interpretéis! Tan solo he tocado por gusto.- dijo Masaru intentando defenderse.

No parecía una respuesta muy fiable pero, al fin y al cabo, Hazuki no le había pedido que tocase, y él estaba tocando bastante más lejos que el otro chico. Aunque Hana supo dar en el blanco.

- Dime, Masaru. ¿Es normal llevarse una trompeta al viaje de estudios?

Ahí Hana le había dado. Masaru se quedó sin habla, paralizado y rojo a más no poder. Pero, volviendo al castaño, Akatsuki y su grupo... Unas chicas aparecieron de la nada, llevándoselos con ellas. Se les oía decir que no se acercasen a otras chicas. "Bien, al menos algo tendrá a esos ocupados." pensé. Qué equivocado estaba. Esos chicos nos traerían en el futura muchos problemas, especialmente a mí. Pero al menos, tenía quién me apoyase. Pensé que Masaru y Takeshi me apoyarían en mi causa, así que fui con ellos. Les propuse defender a las chicas de la escuela primaria de Misora, pero rechazaron mi propuesta de pleno.

Bueno, al menos tuvimos un descanso de esos chicos. Vimos más cosas en Nara, templos y cosas de esas. Yo especialmente me lo pasé muy bien metiéndome con Doremi y haciéndola enfurecer. Al menos ella no sacó ese maldito nombre de Akatsuki. Por la tarde volvimos al hotel y nos dieron tiempo libre. Así que busqué a Doremi por todo el hotel. Hablé con las chicas por si la habían visto, busqué en la puerta del baño y de los servicios (porque no podía entrar)... Pero no aparecía. Pensé que se habría marchado con las chicas a dar una vuelta, así que bajé las escaleras para salir yo también del hotel. Y la encontré.

Estaba con sus amigas, en la planta baja del hotel, junto a una mesa de ping-pong. Por desgracia para mí, estaban con Akatsuki y sus amigos. Aiko jugaba al ping-pong con su admirador rubio. Iban muy igualados, y ambos jugaban muy bien. Pero Aiko le dio muy fuerte a la bola y metió el punto decisivo, ganando a su rival. Bien por Aiko. Al menos las chicas no irían con esos plastas.

Salieron a dar un paseo por los alrededores del hotel, así que las seguí. No estaba dispuesto a dejarlas ir y que, tal vez, se encontrasen de nuevo con esos plastas. Estaban en el mercado cuando Masaru llamó a Hazuki para comprar un regalo para la chica de se curso que estaba enferma. Ella estaba bastante cortada, pero aceptó. A Onpu también la llamaron unos fans suyos para hacerse fotos. Por supuesto, ella aceptó. También aparecieron las amigas mangakas de Aiko, que le dijeron que fuese a ver su nuevo manga. . Reika vino por detrás y se llevó a Momoko casi a rastras. Y Hana y Doremi se quedaron solas. Aquella era la oportunidad que había esperado para estar a solas con Doremi.

- Ejem, ejem.- tosí para llamar su atención.

Pero ella pasaba de mí.

- Ah, eres tú, Tetsuya.- prácticamente me ignoró. Se volvió a Hana y le habló a ella.- ¡Ay, Hana! ¡Qué hacemos tú y yo, dos chicas tan guapas, solas! ¡Cómo me gustaría ser indispensable para alguien!

Me quedé helado. Doremi me había ignorado deliberadamente. ¡Y cómo que no era indispensable! ¡Ella era indispensable para _mí_! Estaba bastante herido, así que decidí irme solo al hotel. Cené lo más rápido que pude. Pero en la cena pude ver que Hana y Doremi no estaban. ¿Y si les había pasado algo? Estaba bastante preocupado por ellas, así que cené lo más rápido que pude para salir el primero. Me quedé junto a la puerta, para ver si entraban a cenar. Y aparecieron.

Había pasado ya media hora desde que tenían que haber entrado a cenar, así que la señorita Seki las castigó sin cena. Eso era propio de Doremi. Ay, Doremi y sus despistes. Decidí que ya había tenido demasiadas emociones por un día, así que me fui a mi habitación después del baño. Llegué el primero de mis compañeros, así que extendí los futones y me acosté. Estaba bastante cansado, y me quedé dormido enseguida.

Desperté bastante emocionado. Ese día íbamos a Kyoto, y tenía que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para decirle a Doremi lo que verdaderamente siento por ella. Se me acaba el tiempo, y tengo que actuar rápido antes de que ese chico, Akatsuki, se convirtiese en el novio de Doremi. Bajé a desayunar. La encontré allí, hablando con sus amigas. La verdad, estaba tan guapa comiendo... Aunque era un poquito bruta en ese aspecto. Casi se atraganta comiéndose el arroz, por lo que yo, que estaba bastante atento, me levanté corriendo para darle las típicas palmadas curativas en la espalda. Claro, que todo el mundo sospechó de mí. Doremi me preguntó:

- Ahí va, Tetsuya, estás pendiente de todo. ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta de que me estaba ahogando si estabas al otro lado de la mesa?

Yo me puse bastante rojo, y no logré darle la respuesta. Volví rápidamente a mi sitio. Hazuki, Aiko, Momoko y Hana me miraban igual que Doremi, con expresiones confundidas en las que se podía leer: "¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?" Pero Onpu sonreía, como si supiese mejor que yo lo que estaba pasando. Bajé la cabeza al desayuno y me lo terminé rápidamente. No tenía ganas de aguantar la mirada pícara e inquisidora de Onpu.

Después del desayuno nos montamos en el autobús para ir al centro de Kyoto. Aprendimos bastantes cosas de los templos del lugar, y bastantes creencias.

Ahí metí la pata hasta el fondo. Íbamos bajando la colina de los tres años.

- A esa colina la llaman la pendiente de los tres años. Dice la leyenda que si te caes aquí, te ocurrirá una desgracia dentro de tres años.- decía la señorita Seki a Hazuki y Aiko, que estaban a su lado.

- Así que no hagáis el tonto, y ni se os ocurra caeros aquí.- dijo la otra señorita.

Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió comerme un plátano en aquel sitio. Lo pelé y tiré la cáscara a la papelera. Pero como la tiré desde lejos, me salió mal el tiro y la cáscara se cayó al suelo sin yo darme cuenta. Todo pasó muy deprisa: Doremi corría cuesta abajo, pisó la cáscara y cayó de culo.

- Ay, que me caigo.- dijo, la pobre.

Se cayó. Todos los que pasaban la miraban raro, como si fuese una desgraciada pobrecita. Ella no paraba de preguntar qué desgracia podría ocurrirle. Hasta que la señorita Seki descubrió porqué se había caído. Llegó hasta donde estaba Doremi, miró al suelo y encontró la cáscara del plátano. La cogió y la puso en alto, dejando que todos pudiésemos verla.

- Lo más importante es averiguar quién puso esto aquí.- dijo la señorita Seki.

Todos miraban a su alrededor, esperando ver al tonto de turno que confesase. En ese momento supe lo que era ser un tonto. Por mi culpa, la chica que me gustaba sufriría una desgracia tres años después. Tan solo por mi torpeza y su despiste. Si es que somos la _repera_... Tenía que levantar la mano, porque sino quedaría como un cobarde.

- He sido yo.- le dije.

- ¿Tú, Tetsuya?- dijo Doremi, mirándome bastante enfadada. Me hizo sentirme tan mal conmigo mismo, que hubiese dado todo con tal de que aquello no hubiese ocurrido.- ¿Entonces, qué vas a hacer cuando algo malo me pase dentro de tres años?- parecía a punto de llorar.

No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. No quería que Doremi me guardase rencor por esa tontería. Así que se me ocurrió algo.

- ¿Señorita, me deja...?- le dije, quitándole la cáscara de las manos. La tiré al suelo.

- ¡Ay! Tetsuya, ¿qué vas a hacer?- me preguntó Doremi, con un tono de voz que determinaba que se preocupaba por mi estado de salud mental.

Después de tirar la cáscara de plátano al suelo, lo pisé con mi pié izquierdo, como hacía unos minutos había hecho Doremi. Me caí. Todos me miraban impresionados, tal vez sorprendido, y Doremi tenía una cara una expresión bastante rara.

- Escucha, Doremi. Si algo malo te pasa, tú tranquila, que yo estaré contigo.- le dije para que me perdonase y se quedase tranquila.

Ahora sí que se puso a llorar.

- ¡Si tengo que acabar junto a Tetsuya preferiría estar mil veces sola!- chilló mientras lloraba.

- Ay, mira qué eres antipática...- pensé en voz alta.

Aunque ahora estaba un poco mejor. Y Doremi no parecía haber dicho eso de corazón. Tal vez llorase de la emoción y dijese eso para guardar las apariencias ante el resto de la clase. Seguimos viendo otros templos y nos hicimos una foto. Yo decidí seguir a Doremi. Primero rezó con sus amigas y con la señorita en un templo. Según la señorita Seki, el que rezase allí con el alma en paz, adquiría sabiduría. Después, la señorita Seki nos dijo a todos que a partir de las seis teníamos tiempo libre, que procurásemos estar en grupos. No sabía que esa advertencia me haría mal en el futuro.

Pasamos por un puente bastante largo. La señorita Seki dijo que si mirábamos atrás, perderíamos la sabiduría adquirida en el templo. A Doremi le hicieron una advertencia sus amigas, pero de nada sirvió.

- Oye, se me acaba de ocurrir un chiste genial.- dijo un chico del trío SOS.

- ¿El qué?

- Mira, mira. Va un caracol por un camino. Y entonces, cuando llega a una curva, va y derrapa...- todos se quedan helados.

- ¡Mira, no vuelvas a contar chistes tan malos! ¿Eh?.- dijo Doremi, dándose la vuelta.

- Doremi, te habíamos dicho que no miraras atrás por nada del mundo.- le dijo Hazuki.

A partir de ese momento, la pobre se sintió muy desgraciada. Ya no estaba de tan buen humor como siempre, y tampoco tenía la alegría de siempre. Ya no veía los templos con la alegría de antes, parecía deprimida. Y la señorita Seki se dio cuenta de ello, porque se la llevó con ella cuando empezó el tiempo libre a la orilla de un lago, para hablar. Como yo estaba siguiendo a Doremi, además de que soy muy curioso, las seguí y las escuché.

- Venga, Doremi. Dime qué te pasa.- Le dijo la señorita Seki. Doremi estaba muy triste.

Yo me había escondido detrás de un árbol, para que no me pillasen.

- Es por lo de la cuesta y lo de la sabiduría, ¿no?- le preguntó la señorita.

- ¿Por qué tengo que meter siempre la pata de esta manera? Sé que nunca puedo hacer algo bien. Soy la persona más inútil del mundo mundial.

Eso no era verdad. Doremi era muy útil, aunque no se quiera dar cuenta. Tal vez un poco despistada, pero no inútil. ¿Y cómo que no había hecho nada bien? ¿Y el amuleto que yo compré, que lo había hecho ella? Además, si así fuera, habría repetido 5º de primaria...

- Vamos, Doremi, no exageres. Quizá no te hayas dado cuenta, pero posees grandes cualidades que nos gustan mucho a los demás.- Eso es verdad.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo por ejemplo...?

¿Pero cómo podía Doremi preguntar eso? "Si yo estoy enamorado de ella, es por esas grandes cualidades: la amistad, la amabilidad, su simpatía, su generosidad... Además, es muy guapa, no lo voy a negar." Pensé en aquellos momentos. Cuanta razón tenía.

- Siempre que estás, los demás se sienten felices, y eres capaz de hacerte amiga de cualquier persona que veas desamparada.- "Tiene mucha razón."

- Y dígame, ¿eso es algo bueno, señorita?- dijo emocionada.

- ¡Pues claro! Te aseguro que para mí eso es algo mejor que sacar un cien por cien en un examen.

Y para mí, no te fastidia...

- Emmm, supongo que sí.- dijo Doremi, modesta.

- No lo dudes, te estoy diciendo la verdad, Doremi. Me alegro mucho de ser tu profesora.- En aquel momento, yo también me alegraba mucho de ser su compañero.

- ¿Qué?- Doremi estaba incrédula, casi se le salían los ojos.

- Gracias a ti, Kayoko ha vuelto a clase. Y gracias a ti, las alumnas que vinieron trasladadas, Aiko y Hana, han conseguido adaptarse rápidamente a sus compañeros. Y por eso te estoy muy agradecida.

¡Bravo por la señorita Seki! Había conseguido animar a Doremi. Y todo lo que le había dicho era cierto. Sin Doremi, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko y Hana apenas tendrían amigas. Y sin Doremi, que ayudó en la campaña electoral de Reika, Reika no sería presidenta del consejo escolar. Y sin Doremi, la clase de 6º-1º no sería tan divertida. Sin Doremi, Kayoko no iría a clases. Y sin Doremi, yo me sentiría muy solo...

- ¿Lo está diciendo en serio?- que seguía sin creérselo, la tía.- ¡Qué vergüenza me da!

- Ya estás actuando como eres tú. Vamos a comprar regalos.

- ¡Eso! ¡Regalos, regalos, regalos...!

Bien, mi misión había terminado. Doremi ya estaba contenta. Pero yo no sabía que en ese momento, aparecería alguien capaz de estropearlo todo, y ese alguien era...

- ¡Doremi!

- ¡Anda, pero si es Akatsuki!

¡Horror! "¿Akatsuki? ¿Qué demonios hace este chico aquí? ¿Y qué pretende hacer con Doremi?" Eso fue todo lo que pensé en ese momento. Sabía que tenía que actuar. ¿Pero qué hacer?

- ¡Doremi!

- ¡Akatsuki!

Lo único que hice fue ponerme entre los dos. Todavía llevaba las gafas que había usado para ir de incógnito en la misión seguir a Doremi. Me las quité, yo no era un cobarde. Por supuesto, Doremi se enfadó, y tanto que se enfadó. Seguro que me vio como el malo de la película que interrumpe a los tórtolos, en vez de al héroe que era por salvarla de las garras de Akatsuki.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo al ver quién era. Estaba furiosa. Pero yo estaba aun más enfadado. Y es que los celos pueden llegar a ser muy dolorosos.- ¡Tetsuya, has interrumpido una escena de amor de lo más romántica!- ¿Es que no se podía callar y dejarme el trabajo a mí?

- ¡Cállate, Tonta-remi!- Ni siquiera en esa situación podía dejar de meterme con ella. Aún así, se calló. Entonces, alcé un dedo amenazador hacia Akatsuki.- ¡Voy a proteger a las chicas de la escuela primaria de Misora!

- Doremi, ¿quién es este tipo?- Que no me tomaba en serio, el tal Akatsuki.

- Se llama Tetsuya Kotaki...- Pero no la dejé terminar.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que te estés calladita!- le dije. Al parecer, le acobardé tanto que solo pudo musitar un "Ah, si.", haciendo ver que se le había olvidado.

Pero en ese preciso momento tuvo que aparecer más gente. Maldita mi suerte perra. Onpu, Hazuki, Momoko y Hana, encabezadas por Aiko, aparecieron en la escena. Estaban bastante preocupadas, y Hazuki parecía un tanto asustada.

- ¿No te acuerdas que nos dijeron que no debíamos discutir con alumnos de otras escuelas?- me recordó Aiko. Ella parecía más bien enfadada, pero no me importaba. Iba a proteger a Doremi de las manos de ese niñato Akatsuki, y me daba igual que me castigasen.

- ¡Calla! ¡No soporto a niñatos como este! ¡Está molestando a nuestras chicas!- hay que ver lo posesivo que resulto a veces. Pero la interesada, es decir, Doremi, no decía ni pío. No sé si sería porque la intimidaba, porque pensaba que así no arreglaría nada, o porque en verdad quería que yo pelease por ella con Akatsuki.

- No nos queda otro remedio que tener un enfrentamiento.- dijo Akatsuki. "Prepárate, Akatsuki. Te van a humillar como nunca en tu vida." Ese fue el pensamiento que se me pasó por la cabeza. Mientras, Doremi...

- Se van a pelear por mí. Soy la heroína de esta historia. ¡Esto sí que es romántico!

Bueno, al menos Doremi lo había pillado. Tan solo había un juego en el que yo era el más hábil del lugar. Por eso elegí el juego en el que sabía que ganaría...

- ¡Qué están jugando al sumo!- observó Doremi.

Yo le iba ganando a Akatsuki. Pensé que en cuanto ganara, me declararía a Doremi en sus propias narices, y tendría que ver que soy yo el que se la merece, no él. Doremi me elegiría, y me sentiría como el mejor de todos... "Seré el mejor, el mejor." pensé. Pero de repente, mi muñequito empezó a retroceder inexplicablemente. Si seguía así, perdería, y no me lo podía permitir. Me imaginaba como Akatsuki besaba a Doremi para celebrar la victoria, como todos se burlaban de mí, cómo Doremi se reía de mí en mis propias narices. Perdí. Inexplicablemente perdí.

Estaba echo polvo, así que corrí ladera arriba. No iba a darle el gustazo a Akatsuki de saborear la victoria. Pero Doremi no se puso del lado de Akatsuki, como yo creía que haría.

- ¡Tetsuya!- ella también corría para alcanzarme mientras sus amigas se burlaban.- ¡Tetsuya!

Para mí, el que Doremi me siguiese significaba mucho, pero una derrota era una derrota. Eché a andar por el bosque hacia el hotel. Doremi me seguía. Y aunque por dentro estuviese furioso, ya no sentía celos de Akatsuki.

- Una victoria o una derrota depende de la suerte del momento.- me animaba ella.- Luchaste cuanto pudiste y justamente, así que no te deprimas. ¿Vale?

Doremi no sabía lo que significaban sus palabras de animo para mí.

- No dejes que esto te afecte.

Eso no lo había dicho Doremi. ¿Entonces quién? Me di la vuelta y vi que allí estaba la señorita Seki, junto a Doremi. Había aparecido de la nada. ¿Es que ella también había visto la pelea? Al parecer, sí, porque me dejó sin cenar. Iba a subirme al autobús cuando Akatsuki llamó a Doremi desde su autobús. ¿No tenía suficiente ese niñato con haberme ganado? Pero le dijo a Doremi algo de que se comportaría como un caballero. ¿Qué quería decir? Además...

- ¡Tetsuya, hice trampa en nuestro enfrentamiento, así que no dejes que te afecte la derrota!

Vaya, por eso me había ganado. Al menos, sabía que la próxima vez podría ganarle, a no ser que Akatsuki volviese a hacer trampa. Ya estaba mejor. Ahora sabía que Doremi no me había seguido por pena, sino porque ella sabía que si Akatsuki no hubiese hecho trampas, yo habría ganado. Me sentía mejor. Prometí que, cuando nos volviésemos a ver, nos volveríamos a enfrentar, esta vez sin trampas, algo que a Doremi le pareció muy bien.

Volvimos al hotel, donde hicimos las maletas. Después, el resto de los chicos bajaron a cenar. Yo me tuve que quedar en la puerta del comedor a esperar que todos terminasen de cenar a irnos al baño. Mientras esperaba, pensaba en Doremi. ¿Cómo podía decirle lo que sentía si siempre estaba con Hazuki y las demás? Si al menos no me metiese tanto con ella y me tomase como un chico considerado, aceptaría si le digo que tengo que hablarle a solas. Para mí, todo era difícil. Y aunque Akatsuki ya no estaba allí, me daba mucha rabia que a Doremi le gustase ese chico.

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Doremi. Fue en la ceremonia de ingreso en primaria. Ella era muy bajita (bueno, yo también) y llevaba esos grandes moños. Si los comparabas con el resto de ella, resultaba que su peinado era más grande que el resto del cuerpo. Me dijo que se llamaba Doremi. Me reí de ella.

- ¿Doremi? Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡Qué nombre más ridículo!- le dije.

Ella se puso a llorar, motivo para el que yo me riese todavía más de ella. Se enfadó mucho conmigo aquel día. No volvió a hablarme hasta que yo me hice pis encima. Ella no paraba de reír como una histérica, haciéndome enfadar. En aquel entonces le guardaba mucho rencor por eso, pero luego se me fue pasando.

Volviendo a lo mío, yo estaba en la puerta del comedor cuando vi pasar a las chicas. Las conté: Aiko, Hazuki, Onpu y Momoko. "¡Tonta-remi no estaba con ellas! ¡Esta es mi oportunidad!" Sabía que si me tenía que declarar, tenía que hacerlo en ese momento. Así que me lancé a ello. Subí corriendo las escaleras. No cabía en mí de la alegría. Me imaginaba a Doremi y a mí como novios, paseando por el parque; un poco más mayores, los dos en un parque de atracciones; nuestro primer beso; como estudiantes de universidad; casándonos; nuestra primera hija... Que alegría me daba aquello. Pero me llevé un chasco.

Fui hasta la puerta de la habitación que compartían Reika, Momoko, Hana, Doremi y otra chica. Supuse que estaba sola, porque las demás estaban abajo. Abrí la puerta y, como no quería parecer grosero, la llamé.

- ¿Tonta-remi, estás ahí dentro, verdad?- nadie me respondió, pero yo sabía que estaba allí. Abrí la segunda puerta y volví a llamarla.- ¿Puedo entrar, Doremi? Perdona, tengo que decirte algo...

Aunque no podía verme la cara, sabía que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba mi cara. Fue una pena que Doremi no la viese. Y no pudo verla porque estaba de espaldas. Me asusté un poco. Tal vez estaba enfadada. Pero cuando me habló con esa gélida voz, sí que me entró miedo.

- Ni se te ocurra. No te he dado permiso.- me encogí de miedo, por lo que pudiese hacerme.- Vete de aquí.

- Lo siento.- fue todo lo que llegué a decirle.

Ya sí que me asusté. Pensé que estaba enfadada, así que salí rápidamente de su habitación. Me volví a la puerta del comedor, lentamente. Iba muy deprimido. "Está tan enfadada conmigo que hasta ha dejado de hablarme." Tal vez Doremi estuviese enfadada por lo de que la interrumpí cuando estaba con Akatsuki, o tal vez por lo de la cuesta de los tres años. Tal vez solo estuviese enfadada porque entré en su cuarto sin permiso... Pero su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Entonces, vi como Aiko y Hazuki salían corriendo del comedor. "¿Qué les pasa a estas dos?" pensé. Subieron rápidamente las escaleras. Y me volví a quedar solo en aquel pasillo. Pensaba... en todo lo que había pasado con Doremi. Habíamos estado en la misma clase desde 1º de primaria. Tal vez no nos conozcamos desde el jardín de infancia como Masaru y Hazuki, pero algo es algo. Hablando de Doremi...

Apareció de repente con Hana. Iban corriendo hacia el comedor. Pensé que tal vez no estuviese enfadada y accediese a hablarme. La llamé.

- ¡Hola, Tonta-remi!

- ¡No tengo tiempo de hablar contigo, quita!- fue todo lo que me dijo.

"¿Y a esta qué le pasa?" pensé. Ahora sí que estaba seguro de que estaba muy enfadada conmigo. Al parecer, terminó muy rápido de cenar, porque después, la vi salir muy rápidamente con Hana. Los demás salieron más tarde. Cuando salieron los demás, fui a darme el baño con ellos. Y cuando terminé de bañarme, fui a dar un paseo por la planta baja del hotel. Tal vez me encontrase con alguna amiga de Doremi para que me explicara lo que le pasaba a Doremi. O tal vez me encontrase con la propia Doremi.

Y la encontré. Iba por uno de los pasillos y ahí estaba Doremi. Tomó una esquina, así que fui corriendo a alcanzarla. Pero cuando giré, delante de mí no estaba Doremi, sino Hana. Bueno, da igual. Tal vez Hana aclarase lo que le pasaba a Doremi.

- ¡Hana, Hana!

La llamé. Ella se volvió.

- ¿Qué quieres, Tetsuya?- me respondió.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo fuera, un momentito.

- Tengo una reunión de delegados.- dijo mirando el reloj. Entonces miré el mío.

- No es hasta las ocho, y son menos veinte.

- Bueno, vale.

Salimos. La llevé al jardín trasero del hotel. Tenía que decirle que era lo que tenía planeado hacer, a ver qué me respondía.

- Verás, Hana... yo... ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

- ¿El qué?

- Esto... yo... Quiero pedirte un favor.- Estaba muy nervioso.- ¿Podrías decirle a Doremi que siento mucho lo de la colina de los tres años?- Me volví para mirarla. Pero estaba sonriendo.

- No creo que Doremi esté enfadada por eso.- Me dijo sonriente.

- ¿Ah, no?- No me lo creía. Así que Doremi no estaba enfadada...

- Ya que estamos, quiero preguntarte una cosa. ¿Porqué te metes siempre con Doremi?- Sentía como enrojecía.- ¿Es porque se rió cuando te hiciste pis en la ceremonia de ingreso en la escuela?

- ¡¿Doremi te ha contado eso!- estaba abochornado.

- ¿O es porque te metió una rana debajo de tu pupitre en segundo?

- Así que fue ella la que puso la rana...

- ¿Entonces, por qué?

Como responderle. La respuesta era una sola: porque me gusta. Pero no puedo decirle eso a Hana.

- Verás. La explicación es muy larga. Tal vez me meta con ella porque simplemente, me gusta hacerla enfadar.- Hana se quedó muy confundida.- Pero lo que quería preguntarte era otra cosa.

- ¿El qué?

- Verás, yo me quiero declarar a una chica de la clase, pero no he podido hasta ahora. Creo que este es el momento oportuno, pero cuando busco a esa chica, está con alguien o no quiere hablarme... ¿Tú podrías ayudarme?

- ¿Y quién es esa chica?

Ya me estaba haciendo enrojecer otra vez. ¿Es que esta chica tiene poderes especiales?

- ¡¿No seré yo!- me preguntó alterada.

- No, tranquila mujer, que no eres tú.- Se calmó un poco.

- ¿Es Onpu? Porque ya sabes la de admiradores que tiene. ¿O es Aiko? Ella no siente nada especial por ningún chico. ¿O Hazuki? Ya sabes la amistad que hay entre Masaru y Hazuki, Masaru se pondría celoso y te apartaría de Hazuki a golpes. ¿O es Momoko? Ella tampoco tiene interés por nadie. ¿O es Reika? Ya sabes que ella lo único que quiere es hacer que todos se fijen en ella.- "Lo curiosona que es esta niña."- ¡Un momento, un momento...! ¿No será Doremi, no? Como estás tan celoso, supuestamente, de ese chico, Akatsuki...

- ¡Vale, vale!- Exploté. Mi cara iba camino del morado.- Es... es... Doremi.

Hana se quedó de una pieza. Al parecer, no se esperaba esto. Parecía como si le hubiese dicho que era ella, en vez de Doremi.

- ¿Qué... qué... qué te gusta... Do... re... mi?

- Sí.

Estaba a punto de desmayarse. Y se desmayó. Tuve que cogerla para que no diese contra el suelo, la tumbé suavemente en el suelo e intenté despertarla. Después de cinco minutos llamándola, despertó.

- ¿Doremi?- parecía que todavía no lo asimilaba.- Así que te gusta Doremi... y te quieres declarar.

- Sí. ¿Podrías reunirnos para que yo pudiese hablar con ella?

- Sí, sí...- parecía confusa, pero se lo pensó.- Tenemos hasta las diez antes de acostarnos, y la reunión termina a las ocho y media...

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la reunión?

- Pues que hasta después de la reunión no puedo avisarla. A las nueve menos cuarto aquí, ¿vale?

- Vale. Bueno, pues, eso es todo. Adiós.

Me fui corriendo. Al parecer le había afectado un poquito lo que le había dicho. Pero bueno, al menos podía hablar a solas con Doremi. Fui a mi habitación. En mi declaración tenía que estar bien guapo. Mis compañeros no sabían qué estaba haciendo. Masaru y Takeshi se preocuparon por mi estado de salud al verme coger la ropa más elegante que tenía: unos vaqueros y una camiseta iguales a los que llevaba, pero limpios. Cogí la gomina, el peine, el agua de colonia, el cepillo y la pasta de dientes. Cuando salí del baño, estaba inmaculado y listo para la cita. Todavía quedaba media hora para que fuese la hora prevista, así que fui a la recepción, me senté y me puse a leer una revista. Cinco minutos antes de la cita, sonó la alarma de mi reloj y me dirigí al jardín trasero.

Estaba muy nervioso. ¿Y si me entraba miedo y no llegaba a decírselo? ¿Y si me rechaza? Esperaba no tener que volver a declararme a ninguna chica. ¿Y si se reía de mí? En estas estaba cuando apareció Doremi. Parecía sorprendida, pero a la vez nerviosa. Estaba más guapa que nunca. Tan solo llevaba la camiseta y el pantalón de siempre, pero a mí me parecía que llevaba la ropa más elegante y bonita que se pudiese imaginar. Igual que el peinado: llevaba los moños de toda la vida, pero me parecía que llevaba el mejor peinado que existía en el mundo. Y olía a... perfume, a rosas... a Doremi. Y su cara, simplemente, era preciosa. Brillaba como nunca.

- Me ha dicho Hana que querías verme.- olfateó el aire.- Oye, ¿qué te has echado?

- Es... tan solo es agua de colonia.- Me sonrojé.- Oye, que quería preguntarte... ¿No estarás enfadada conmigo, no?

- ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?- parecía confusa.

- Porque cuando antes entré en tu habitación...

- ¡Ah! ¡Eso! Es que no quería que nadie entrase, por eso...

- Ah ya... y esto... oye, que...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué relación hay entre ese tal Akatsuki y tú?

- Somos amigos y ya está. Yo le gusto a él y aunque él no me guste a mí, me alegra porque yo nunca le había gustado a nadie.- me dejó algo más tranquilo.- ¿Y a ti qué, te gusta alguien, Tetsuya?

No parecía la Doremi de siempre. La Doremi que yo conozco habría venido enfadada, no tendría ese tono tan amistoso y me habría preguntado cosas avergonzantes para hacerme rabiar.

- Pues sí. ¿No te lo ha dicho Hana?

- ¿Hana? ¿Acaso te has declarado a Hana?

- ¡No! ¿Cómo piensas eso?- otra vez me ponía rojo.

- Pues no sé.

- Oye, Doremi...

- ¿Sí?

Tenía que hacerlo, y tenía que hacerlo ya. Esta es mi oportunidad.

- Doremi, tú me gustas mucho.

Se quedó de una pieza. Reacción de Hana Reacción de Doremi. Si es que estas dos parecen gemelas. Se me desmayó. También la sujeté para que no se cayese, pero a diferencia de Hana, esta despertó en cuanto la cogí.

- Que tú... que yo... ¡Qué a ti te gusto yo!

- Sí. Siento mucho haberte conmocionado.- la puse de pie.- Si no tienes nada que decirme, me voy.

No estaba rojo, y tenía una sonrisa, pero aún así estaba avergonzado y decepcionado. Eché a andar. Cuando había dado unos cuantos pasos, alguien cogió mi mano. Vi que Doremi estaba a mi lado y me sonreía.

- Entonces, querrás que salga contigo, ¿no?

- Mayormente, sí.

Ella me sonreía como nunca lo había hecho.

- Considérame tu novia, que yo te considero mi novio.- me dijo con una sonrisa, antes de irse.

Yo estaba muy contento. Al fin Doremi era mi novia. La próxima vez que Akatsuki viese a Doremi, yo estaré a su lado. Fui a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y me acosté. Aquella noche tuve dulces sueños.

Por la mañana fui el primero en despertar y bajar a desayunar. Tenía un hambre que me moría, pero no podía empezar a comer, al menos, hasta que llegase alguien. Y apareció. Allí estaba Doremi, en la puerta del comedor, con Hana. Hana se fue a las mesas de enfrente, y Doremi vino a sentarse a mi lado. Sonreía.

- Con que has sido tú el primero en levantarte. Tendrás mucha hambre porque anoche te quedaste sin cenar.

- Pues sí.

- Entonces, vamos a comer, que yo también tengo mucha hambre.

Empezamos a desayunar muy contentos. Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás. Me fijé en que Aiko, Onpu, Momoko y Hazuki se sentaban al lado de Hana y nos señalaban, seguramente preguntándole a Hana por qué Doremi estaba conmigo.

Aquel era el último día del viaje de estudios, así que esa mañana dimos un último paseo por Kyoto. Seguramente Doremi les había dicho a sus amigas que nos dejasen a solas, porque estuvimos juntos todo el día. Ella iba cogida de mi mano, sin importarle el qué pudieran pensar. A veces nos metíamos el uno con el otro, pero acabábamos riéndonos.

- ¡Eh, Tonta-remi! Mira...- le dije señalando a un Buda gordo.- Así de gorda llegarás a ser si sigues comiendo de esa manera.

- Y tú, Tetsuya, acabarás como la arena del suelo si no dejas de meterte conmigo.- me dijo.

Comimos los dos juntos y compartimos la comida. Después de comer teníamos un poco de tiempo libre, así que ella se fue con sus amigas, y yo me fui con mis amigos, que no paraban de preguntar si éramos novios o algo así.

Después tuvimos que montarnos en el tren de regreso a casa. Estuvimos muy bien. Yo me había sentado con Doremi, Hana y Mutsumi, y jugábamos a las cartas. Nos lo pasamos muy bien. Pero claro, Doremi se cansa a veces en este tipo de viajes, así que se durmió en mi hombro. Cuando se despertó, casi habíamos llegado a Tokyo. Nos bajamos del tren y nos despedimos. Ella se fue con Hana, y yo me fui por el otro lado de la calle.

Desde entonces hasta ahora, somos novios. ¡Ah! No he especificado cuando es ahora. Ahora es un mes después de lo que ocurrió. Doremi y yo seguimos siendo novios, y ese Akatsuki aún no ha aparecido por aquí. Doremi y sus amigas siguen en la Tienda Mágica, y a veces voy a visitarlas y compro una bufanda o algo. Doremi sigue tan patosa como siempre. Pero ahora somos muy felices, y esperamos seguir siéndolo cuando pasemos al instituto.


	2. Doremi Harukaze

2.Doremi Harukaze 

¡Hola! Me llamo Doremi Harukaze y voy a la escuela primaria de Misora, a la clase 6º-1º. Mi hermana se llama Popu, y es muy buena conmigo. Bueno, yo no soy del todo una chica normal: soy una bruja. Un día entré en una Tienda Mágica. Me encontré con la bruja Rika, que tenía un aspecto muy raro. La señalé y grité que era una bruja. En ese momento ella se transformó en una bruja rana. Y para volver a su forma original, yo tenía que pasar los exámenes de aprendiz de bruja y convertirme en bruja. Así que desde entonces, soy aprendiz de bruja con mis amigas Hazuki Fujiwara, Aiko Seno, Onpu Segawa y Momoko Asuka, además de mi hermana Popu Harukaze. Hemos pasado ya todos los exámenes, incluso los de bruja pastelera, pero aún no somos brujas. Nosotras somos las mamás de una bebé bruja: Hana. Esta es candidata a reina de las brujas, pero como quería ir a la escuela, hizo magia para transformarse en una chica como yo y se rompió su colgante mágico. Desde entonces, ella es aprendiz de bruja. Hasta que no apruebe todos los exámenes y llegue a ser una bruja, la reina no nos convertirá en brujas a las demás. Ahora va a la escuela con nosotras, y se sienta entre Momoko y yo. Hazuki, Aiko y Onpu están en 6º-2º y Momoko, Hana y yo en 6º-1º con la señorita Seki.

Yo conocí a Hazuki cuando íbamos a tercero, que estábamos en la misma clase. Éramos muy amigas. Y después, Aiko vino a mitad del curso. Como ella no tenía amigas, rápidamente se hizo amiga nuestra. Onpu también vino en mitad del curso. Pero como era una estrella infantil, no tuvo ningún problema con los compañeros. Se hizo amiga nuestra y nos llevó a un casting en el que también participaba Reika Tamaki, una compañera de la clase. Y descubrimos que era una bruja y usaba su magia para ser elegida en los casting de las películas. En quinto vino Momoko. Ella venía de los Estados Unidos, así que además de la adaptación, también tenía problemas con el idioma. Pero se hizo rápidamente amiga nuestra. Y este año, Hana entró en nuestro colegio. Las chicas y yo ayudamos a que se adaptase. Y ya es una más en la clase. Aunque al principio usaba magia en la escuela. Por ejemplo, como Reika estaba celosa de que Hana imitase a Onpu y todos se fijasen en ella, se metía con ella, y ella se vengaba usando magia. Y más de un lío creó la niña.

¡Ah, se me olvidaba describirme! Pues soy bajita, pelirrosa, y siempre me recojo el pelo en dos moños. Tengo los ojos rosa, y soy muy guapa. Soy simpatiquísima y gusto a todos los chicos. Bueno, he exagerado un poquitín: no soy tan guapa. Ni tampoco hay algún chico al que le guste. ¡Es que soy la chica más desgraciada del mundo! Hasta Popu tiene novietes, pero yo no. Normalmente los chicos que me gustan suelen enamorarse de otras personas. Aunque una vez tuve novio: Suzo, el hermano mayor de Maki. Pero fue gracias a un conjuro de Onpu, así que solo duramos un día.

Bien, yo estoy aquí para contar lo que sucedió en el viaje de estudios. Para empezar, la señorita Seki nos dijo que formásemos grupos de seis, tres chicas y tres chicos en cada grupo. Por supuesto, Hana, Momoko y yo estábamos en el mismo grupo. Pero nos faltaban los chicos. Y como siempre, Tetsuya Kotaki tenía que hacer de las suyas.

- No creo que ningún chico quiera estar en tu grupo, Doremi. Así que por pena, yo seré de tu grupo.

Como siempre, tenía que hacer el tonto. Me enfadé con él, pero poco duró, ya que un chico dijo que quería ser de nuestro grupo. "¡Chúpate esa, Tetsuya! ¡Strike uno!" fue lo que pensé. Y Hana se encargó del resto. Les dijo a Masaru y a Takeshi que fuesen de nuestro grupo. Ellos no querían, pero Hana llorarían si no aceptaban, así que aceptaron a regañadientes. "¡Strike dos! ¡Strike tres! ¡Eliminado! ¡Tetsuya, fuera!" Al final a Tetsuya le tocó en el grupo de Reika, y me libré de él.

Pero el problema es que Hana quería ser la delegada de grupo, y Momoko y yo no creíamos que estuviese preparada para hacerlo. Al final Hana fue la delegada, pero la mayoría de las cosas las hizo mal. Aunque con esfuerzo y buena voluntad, consiguió hacer bien los planes. Pero enfermó porque pasaba las noches en vela, trabajando. Pero por suerte, se curó antes de ir al viaje de estudios, así que pudo venir.

Aunque yo...

- ¡Doremi, ya te has vuelto a quedar dormida! ¡Si es que no tienes remedio!

Llegué tarde a la estación de trenes, porque me quedé dormida. Así que la señorita Seki me regaño. Pero cuando llegué, aun faltaba alguien. Reika se había puesto mala con fiebre y no podía venir. Por lo que nos fuimos sin ella.

El viaje en el tren fue muy animado. Yo estaba sentada con Momoko y Hana, y Aiko, Onpu y Hazuki iban en los tres asientos de adelante. Nos lo pasábamos muy bien. Incluso Onpu cantó alguna de sus canciones. El viaje estuvo muy animado. Y luego en el autobús. Pero cuando nos íbamos a bajar y yo vi que no podía con mi mochila, me extrañe. Momoko intentó ayudarme, pero no pudimos levantarla. Era muy extraño. Yo no había puesto tantas cosas en la mochila para que pesara tanto. Entonces la abrí. Ahí estaba el quid del asunto. La bruja Rika con todas las hadas (Dodo, Rere, Mimi, Lala, Fafa, Sisi, Toto y Baba) estaban en mi mochila, comiéndose mi almuerzo. ¿Cómo se habían metido ahí? ¿Y porqué estaban ahí?

- ¡Hola, Doremi! Como no querías traernos, nos metimos en la maleta.

Y eso era todo lo que me dijo. Tendrá morro la bruja Rika... Se mete en mi mochila sin permiso, se comen mi comida y monta un numerito. Y para colmo, se van volando.

- Nos veremos en Kyoto el último día.- me dijo antes de irse.

Pero tendrá jeta... Encima yo me quedo sin comida. ¡Si es que soy la chica más desgraciada del mundo! Bueno, total, bajamos del autobús y vamos al templo de la puerta roja. Nos íbamos a hacer la foto cuando, de repente, se abre la puerta y aparece Reika. Normal esta clase de numeritos en ella. Si es que Reika es una exhibicionista de agárrate y no te menees. En fin, no creo que el numerito impresionara a nadie. Dio las disculpas a la señorita Seki por no haber estado en la estación y se disculpó con sus amigas, entre ellas, Momoko.

Después de eso pudimos hacernos la foto en paz. En fin, seguimos viendo el templo, aunque bueno, a veces yo me iba con el otro grupo. Y claro, la señorita Seki quería que cada grupo fuese por un lado. Gracias a Tetsuya, yo no pude decirle nada a Hazuki, Aiko y Onpu, porque Tetsuya se chivó a la señorita Seki. Y terminamos de ver el templo. Después nos fuimos a comer. Y yo sin comida. Mira que si no llega a ser que todas me dieron un poco de su comida **(excepto Hana)** me llego a morir de hambre. Volvimos al autobús. Pero Hana y Momoko no aparecían. Yo sabía que habían ido al servicio, pero era raro que no hubieran vuelto ya. La señorita Seki me envió a buscarlas, así que fui a por ellas. Y las encontré. Unos chicos no las dejaban en paz. Pero esos chicos me sonaban de algo. Momoko me vio.

- ¡Doremi! ¡Ayúdanos!- me gritó.

- ¿Doremi?- dijeron los chicos. Al parecer, mi nombre les sonaba de algo... Se dieron la vuelta.

- ¡Akatsuki! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Eran un grupo de magos que habíamos conocido hace tiempo, cuando estábamos en cuarto y cuidábamos de Hana bebé. Esos chicos habían intentado raptar a Hana, pero solo para salvar el mundo de los magos, así que no tenían malas intenciones. A mí, especialmente, me gustaba Akatsuki, y yo a él, pero no éramos novios formales, porque no nos veíamos a menudo. A cada chico le gustaba una de nosotras, y yo le gustaba a Akatsuki. ¡Ah! Akatsuki tiene el pelo rojo tirando para morado, es muy alto y simpático. Ellos no habían llegado a conocer a Momoko, así que se la presenté. Y también les dije que la otra chica era Hana.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esta es Hana, la bebé bruja? ¡Cuánto ha crecido! ¡Y qué guapa se vuelto la niña!

A Akatsuki y a los demás les impresionó que Hana fuese tan mayor, así que les conté que ella había querido ir a la escuela con nosotras, así que había cambiado su cuerpo. Pero como usó mucha magia, su colgante se rompió, así que ahora era una aprendiz de bruja. Y ellos nos dijeron que iban a una escuela del norte y que estaban de viaje de estudios. Pero, al parecer, Akatsuki y su grupo eran muy populares en su colegio, porque aparecieron unas chicas y se los llevaron a la fuerza, obligándolos a no volver a verme. Aunque yo sabía bien que Akatsuki no se daba por vencido así como así.

Después de esto volvimos al autobús. Yo estaba encantada de haberme encontrado con Akatsuki, así que les dije a Hana y a Momoko lo mucho que me gustaba Akatsuki. Pero claro, alguien tenía que molestar...

- Pues bien, cuando nos conocimos, Akatsuki me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho, ¿no?- le decía a Momoko y a Hana.- Y yo estoy enamorada de él. Ahhh. Akatsuki y yo estamos unidos por el destino, mira que encontrarnos en el viaje de estudios...

Entonces, Tetsuya, que estaba delante mía, se volvió y metió la pata.

- ¿Akatsuki? ¡Ja! ¡Vaya desafortunado es si es el chico que te gusta!

- Tetsuya, deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

Yo ya estaba harta de que Tetsuya se metiese en mis asuntos. ¿Quién era él para llamar desgraciado a Akatsuki? Aunque tendría mi recompensa tarde o temprano. Llegamos a otro templo y bajamos del autobús. Y las casualidades del destino quiso que Akatsuki y yo nos encontrásemos allí. Como Hazuki, Aiko y Onpu también estaban, el resto del grupo las saludaron como si fuesen sus príncipes azules. Especialmente el "príncipe azul" de Hazuki.

Sacó una trompeta de la nada y empezó a tocar en el umbral del templo. Tocaba tan bien como Masaru, tal vez mejor. Hazuki estaba roja. Y de repente, empezó a sonar la canción que Masaru siempre le tocaba a Hazuki: Brilla, brilla, estrellita. Resultaba que Masaru estaba allí, en una torreta del templo, tocando con su trompeta. Tocaba especialmente bien, mejor que de costumbre. Al parecer, el admirador de Hazuki se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, e intentó tocar mejor. Pero no podía y se quedó sin aire. La única trompeta que se oía ya era la de Masaru. Cuando terminó de tocar y bajó de la torreta, Hazuki se había puesto aún más roja, y e él se le habían subido los colores. A Akatsuki y al resto de los chicos ya se los habían llevado las admiradoras de su clase, así que nosotras tan solo estábamos pendientes de Masaru.

- ¡Oh, mirad! Masaru ha tocado la canción de Hazuki expresamente para ella. ¿No es romántico?- dije yo en voz alta, haciendo que Masaru enrojeciera violentamente.

- ¡No me mal interpretéis! Tan solo he tocado por gusto.- dijo Masaru intentando defenderse. Si ya, ya. Tú mucho ruido y pocas nueces.

A mi no me convenció mucho, la verdad. Pero algo de razón podía tener, porque estaba tocando algo alejado del resto de la clase, y Hazuki tampoco le había pedido que la defendiese, o que tocase, pero a mí este asunto de la trompeta me olía a celos.

- Dime, Masaru. ¿Es normal llevarse una trompeta al viaje de estudios?- dijo Hana, como siempre, muy cotilla.

Aunque dio en el clavo. Masaru se quedó de piedra al oír esa medio pregunta medio acusación de Hana. ¡Bravo, Hana! ¡La verdad y el amor siempre triunfa! Masaru no contestó a la pregunta. ¿Cómo iba a contestar si Hana le había dado en el punto flaco de la excusa? Pero a Hazuki no le agradó nada la escena, porque estaba demasiado roja. La pobre, parecía como si hubiese estado aguantando ella sola a Baba todo el día. Aún así, ella no dijo nada.

Después de eso, seguimos viendo templos y demás monumentos de interés cultural, y por supuesto, Tetsuya se metió conmigo durante toda la mañana. Es inaguantable este niño. ¿Qué no se puede estar calladito por un día? Y estaba especialmente irritante. Bueno, total, llegamos al hotel, nos reunieron en una sala, que si no discutiésemos con alumnos de otras escuelas, que no llegásemos tarde a cenar, bla bla, bla bla.

Pasemos a lo interesante. Bajé la escalera del hotel para reunirme con Hazuki y las demás. Hana y Momoko iban conmigo. Llegamos abajo y nos encontramos con que Hazuki, Aiko y Onpu están hablando con alguien. Miro a ver quién es...

- ¡Akatsuki!

Qué bien, el destino parecer querer que estemos juntos para siempre. Él y los demás nos invitaron a dar una vuelta... ¡Ay, qué bonito es el amor! Pero Onpu, Hazuki y Aiko no querían ir con ellos. Decían que ellas pensaban disfrutar el viaje de estudios con los compañeros del colegio y tener un bonito recuerdo. Total, el rubito reta a Aiko a un partido de ping-pong. Como ella es muy deportiva y competitiva, aceptó. Los dos jugaban muy bien, e iban muy igualados, hasta que Aiko le dio muy fuerte a la bola y marcó el punto de la victoria. ¡Oh, no! ¡Había ganado Aiko! ¡No saldríamos por ahí con Akatsuki y los demás! "-" ¡Soy la chica más desgraciada del mundo!

Al final nos fuimos las chicas a dar un paseo. Íbamos por el mercado cuando nos encontramos con Masaru. Estaba de espaldas a nosotras, pero le habló a Hazuki. Le pidió que le ayudase a elegir un regalo. Hazuki no parecía muy despierta en aquellos instantes, así que nosotras la animamos a que fuese con Masaru, hasta que lo conseguimos. Seguimos andando y unos fans de Onpu del colegio la llaman. Querían hacerse fotos de recuerdo con ella. Ella dijo que quería tener un recuerdo con los compañeros, así que fue.

De la nada salieron Nobuko y Mijo, llevándose a Aiko para que viese el nuevo manga que habían hecho. Ella dijo que lo sentía, pero que tenía que ir con ellas. Y Reika también se llevó a Momoko. Hana y yo nos quedamos solas, solas... ¡Qué hacíamos dos chicas tan guapas solas!

- Ejem, ejem.- Oí una tosecita por detrás mía.

Me volví a ver quién era. Era tan solo Tetsuya. Bah, seguramente tosió porque quería aclararse la garganta.

- Ah, eres tú, Tetsuya.- No sé porqué, pero Tetsuya parecía haberse quedado de piedra. Me volví a Hana para hablarle.- ¡Ay, Hana! ¡Qué hacemos tú y yo, dos chicas tan guapas, solas! ¡Cómo me gustaría ser indispensable para alguien!

La tomé de los hombros y echamos a andar calle abajo. Al parecer, Hana se había tomado demasiado en serio lo que yo dije de querer ser indispensable para alguien. Se metió en un callejón y se transformó en bruja. "¡Pretty witchy Hana-chi!" Y también hizo magia. "Pororin pirurin Hana Hana pi. Que Doremi sea indispensable para alguien, ya." Maldito sea el conjuro de Hana. Al poco tiempo después de haberlo hecho, nos chocamos con un señor que iba cargado hasta arriba. Y Hana se ofreció para ayudarle. Claro, ella tan solo ayudaba a andar al señor mientras que yo cargaba con todos los paquetes. Tendrá jeta esta niña. Total, lo acompañamos hasta su casa y llegamos tarde al hotel.

Menuda la regañina que nos echó encima la señorita Seki. Nos dejó sin cenar. Ya no pienso hacerle más caso a la magia de Hana. En valiente lío nos habíamos metido. Menos mal que Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu y Momoko nos habían guardado algo de comida, que sino me muero de hambre. Después de comer nos dimos un baño y nos fuimos a dormir, ya que al día siguiente nos esperaban más templos y teníamos que estar descansadas.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos muy temprano. Estábamos desayunando cuando me atraganté. Normal, si comía muy deprisa a causa del hambre que tenía de haber cenado poco el día anterior. No sé como, pero casi antes de que me atragantase, Tetsuya ya estaba palmeándome en la espalda. ¿Es que este chico es adivino? ¿Cómo sabía que me estaba atragantando? Se lo pregunté.

- Ahí va, Tetsuya, estás pendiente de todo. ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta de que me estaba ahogando si estabas al otro lado de la mesa?

Él se puso muy rojo y se fue rápidamente a su sitio. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Comía demasiado deprisa y estaba rojo hasta las raíces del pelo. ¿Qué pasaba allí? Vi que Onpu sonreía de una manera especial.

- Ahí va, Doremi. Parece que tienes un _pretendiente_.- fue lo único que me dijo Onpu.

"¿Qué? ¿No se referirá a Tetsuya, no? Esta Onpu, vaya cosas que tiene."

Nos fuimos en autobús desde el hotel de Nara hasta Kyoto. Al menos aquel día llevaba comida suficiente. Después de eso nos fuimos a ver templos. Nosotras estábamos muy animadas. Yo no paraba de correr de un lado a otro. ¿porqué tuve que correr tanto? En fin, fuimos a un templo que estaba muy alto y a muchos otros templos. Estábamos bajando una cuesta cuando quedó demostrado lo patosa y desgraciada que soy.

Pues bien, estaba bajando la cuesta cuando las señoritas hablaban con Aiko y Hazuki.

- A esa colina la llaman la pendiente de los tres años. Dice la leyenda que si te caes aquí, te ocurrirá una desgracia dentro de tres años.- decía la señorita Seki

- Así que no hagáis el tonto, y ni se os ocurra caeros aquí.- Mira que me lo advirtió, pero nada.

Yo seguí corriendo y bajando. No sé como, pero pisé algo y resbalé. Me caí. Ahora sí que era una desgraciada. ¿Cuál sería esa desgracia que me pasaría?

- Ay, qué me caigo- fue todo lo que dije.

Los chicos que bajaban me miraban de una forma muy rara, como diciendo: "Mírala, que desgraciadita. Pobrecita."

- ¿Y qué es eso tan malo que me ocurrirá dentro de tres años?- pregunté a punto de llorar.

- No te preocupes, Doremi. Es solo una superstición.- me dijo la señorita.

Pero la señorita Seki no perdía el tiempo en consolarme. Se agachó y cogió algo que había en el lugar donde yo había resbalado. Lo levantó para que todos pudiésemos verlo: un plátano. ¿Pero quién había puesto eso ahí?

- Lo más importante es averiguar quién puso esto aquí.- dijo la señorita Seki.

"Quién haya sido, verá. Por su culpa tendré que aguantar una desgracia... ¡Ay, qué desgraciada soy!" Una mano se levantó.

- He sido yo.- dijo Tetsuya. "¿Qué ha sido Tetsuya? Si es que lo mato, yo lo mato."

- ¿Tú, Tetsuya?- le dije. Estaba muy enfadada. Parece que interpretó bien la expresión de mi cara, porque se encogió. Pero volvamos al lado práctico...- ¿Entonces, qué vas a hacer cuando algo malo me pase dentro de tres años?- ahora sí que lloraría.

Pero Tetsuya hizo algo que me dejó con la boca abierta. En vez de burlarse, que hubiese sido lo más normal, fue hacia la señorita Seki. Cuando llegó hasta ella, le quitó la cáscara de plátano de las manos.

- ¿Señorita, me deja...?- dijo Tetsuya mientras la tiraba al suelo. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

- ¡Ay! Tetsuya, ¿qué vas a hacer?- "¿Es que este niño está loco? Primero, las palmadas en el desayuno, y ahora esto."

Cuando la cáscara ya estaba en el suelo, la pisó. Le pasó exactamente lo mismo que a mí: resbaló y se cayó. Lo que faltaba. Esto ya demostraba que estaba loco. Mira que caerse a propósito...

- Escucha, Doremi. Si algo malo te pasa, tú tranquila, que yo estaré contigo.- me dijo.

"¿Así que ha hecho esto para que no esté sola en la desgracia? Este Tetsuya, al fin y al cabo tiene buen corazón." Si no hubiese estado en público, le habría abrazado y le habría dado las gracias. Pero estábamos en público, tenía que guardar las apariencias.

- ¡Si tengo que acabar junto a Tetsuya preferiría estar mil veces sola!- dije mientras lloraba. Todos creyeron que lloraba de tristeza, pero lloraba de emoción. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí.

- Ay, mira qué eres antipática...- dijo él. Se ve que no supo apreciar lo que realmente pasaba.

La señorita Seki nos dijo que a partir de las seis teníamos tiempo libre y que procurásemos pasarlo en grupos. Bueno, seguimos viendo más templos, y rezamos en uno. La señorita Seki nos dijo que si rezábamos con el alma en paz, obtendríamos sabiduría. Los del trío SOS rezaron para hacer que sus chistes fuesen más graciosos. Después, pasamos por un puente muy largo. La señorita Seki dijo que si mirábamos atrás perderíamos la sabiduría adquirida. Yo no quería perderla, así que me propuse no girarme. Incluso Hana me advirtió. Pero algo tuvo que estropearlo...

- Oye, se me acaba de ocurrir un chiste genial.- dijo un chico del trío SOS.

- ¿El qué?

- Mira, mira. Va un caracol por un camino. Y entonces, cuando llega a una curva, va y derrapa...- todos se quedan helados.

- ¡Mira, no vuelvas a contar chistes tan malos! ¿Eh?.- le dije después de darme la vuelta para mirarle. "¿Cómo puede alguien inventar un chiste tan malo? Hombre, por favor..." Yo no me había dado cuenta de una cosa.

- Doremi, te habíamos dicho que no miraras atrás por nada del mundo.- me dijo Hazuki. ¡Ah! ¡Había perdido la sabiduría! Adiós sabiduría. Bye, bye. ¡Si es que soy la chica más desgraciada del mundo!

Me pasé toda la tarde triste. Y la señorita Seki lo notó, porque me llevó a un lugar, al lado de un lago, para hablar conmigo. Yo estaba muy triste, pero ella insistió, así que...

- Venga, Doremi. Dime qué te pasa.- me dijo la señorita. No quería responderle, pero ella adivinó que era lo que me pasaba. - Es por lo de la cuesta y lo de la sabiduría, ¿no?

Ahí le había dado. Era eso exactamente. ¿Cómo podía ser yo tan inútil? Tal vez yo no tenga nada que hacer en esta vida. Me gustaría no ser tan patosa e inútil.

- ¿Por qué tengo que meter siempre la pata de esta manera? Sé que nunca puedo hacer algo bien. Soy la persona más inútil del mundo mundial.

Pero la señorita Seki creía que yo exageraba...

- Vamos, Doremi, no exageres. Quizá no te hayas dado cuenta, pero posees grandes cualidades que nos gustan mucho a los demás.- ¿Qué tengo qué? Venga ya, no soy tan cría como para tragármelo.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo por ejemplo...?

- Siempre que estás, los demás se sienten felices, y eres capaz de hacerte amiga de cualquier persona que veas desamparada.- "Tal vez sea verdad."

- Y dígame, ¿eso es algo bueno, señorita?- quería saberlo. Quería saber si al menos, era útil para hacer feliz a las personas de mi alrededor.

- ¡Pues claro! Te aseguro que para mí eso es algo mejor que sacar un cien por cien en un examen.

"¿Qué? Nah... se está quedando conmigo."

- Emmm, supongo que sí.- dije poco convencida.

- No lo dudes, te estoy diciendo la verdad, Doremi. Me alegro mucho de ser tu profesora.- ¿De verdad? "Qué feliz soy. Entonces no tengo porqué hacer caso a esas absurdas supersticiones."

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias a ti, Kayoko ha vuelto a clase. Y gracias a ti, las alumnas que vinieron trasladadas, Aiko y Hana, han conseguido adaptarse rápidamente a sus compañeros. Y por eso te estoy muy agradecida.

"¡Es verdad! Fui yo la que convenció a Kayoko para ir a la escuela. Y la que hizo que Aiko, Onpu, Momoko y Hana se adaptasen fácilmente. Y había hecho más cosas..."

- ¿Lo está diciendo en serio? ¡Qué vergüenza me da!- tenía la cara un poco enrojecida de mi propio orgullo.

- Ya estás actuando como eres tú. Vamos a comprar regalos.

- ¡Eso! ¡Regalos, regalos, regalos...!

La señorita Seki ya se iba, y yo iba a ir detrás de ella. Pero un asunto de fuerza mayor me retuvo. Si es que el destino nos ha hecho el uno para el otro. Por supuesto estoy hablando de...

- ¡Doremi!

- ¡Anda, pero si es Akatsuki!

"Si parece que estamos unidos por un hilo rojo que hace que nos encontremos... Ay, que bonito es el amor. El destino está de mi parte, y quiere que Akatsuki y yo estemos juntos para siempre. Que se olviden los demás. Aquí tan solo estamos Akatsuki y yo." Qué equivocada estaba...

- ¡Doremi!

- ¡Akatsuki!

Pero justo en el momento en que iba a abrazarle, un chico se interpuso entre Akatsuki y yo. Me estaba mirando a mí, y tenía la intención de que yo no me acercase a Akatsuki. Llevaba unas gafas un tanto ridículas, de esas que se ponen en carnaval para disfrazarse. Tenía los brazos extendidos. Se quitó las gafas para que yo pudiese verle. Se me pusieron los ojos redondos, y casi se me salen. Era Tetsuya.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- "Este Tetsuya es tonto. ¿No ve que estoy ocupada? ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? Ahora si que me he enfadado con él."- ¡Tetsuya, has interrumpido una escena de amor de lo más romántica!- "¿Por qué soy tan desgraciada? Cada vez que estoy con Akatsuki, pasa algo."

- ¡Cállate, Tonta-remi!- Pues él también estaba bastante enfadado. Vi un brillo de fuego en sus ojos, así que, por mi seguridad, me callé- ¡Voy a proteger a las chicas de la escuela primaria de Misora!- "¿Las chicas de la escuela? ¡Si aquí solo estoy yo, cazurro! Claro, a mí me _proteges_ pero a Hazuki y a Aiko no las has protegido. Tal vez Onpu tenga razón. Oh, my God."

- Doremi, ¿quién es este tipo?- me preguntó Akatsuki bastante confuso.

- Se llama Tetsuya Kotaki...- empecé a decir, pero Tetsuya no me dejó terminar.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que te estés calladita!- me había intimidado tanto que todo lo que pude decir fue un bajito "Ah, sí."

Menos mal que en ese momento aparecieron Aiko, Hana, Onpu, Hazuki y Momoko, porque sino me habría muerto de miedo. Hana estaba confundida, Hazuki asustada, Momoko y Onpu tenían una expresión calculadora y Aiko parecía enfadada. Pero no se me escapó el brillo pícaro de los ojos de Onpu, que parecía entender la situación mejor que yo.

- ¿No te acuerdas que nos dijeron que no debíamos discutir con alumnos de otras escuelas?- le dijo Aiko a Tetsuya. Pero a él no le importó la advertencia de Aiko, ni lo que podía significar, porque se podría decir que la ignoró, de no ser que la mandó callar.

- ¡Calla! ¡No soporto a niñatos como este! ¡Está molestando a nuestras chicas!- "Otra vez con lo de nuestras chicas... Mira que es pesadito. ¡Que a Akatsuki solo le gusto yo, deja de usar el plural _chicas_! Y a ver si te enteras de que somos casi novios.

- No nos queda otro remedio que tener un enfrentamiento.- dijo Akatsuki. La verdad, no parecía preocupado lo más mínimo. Para él un enfrentamiento era algo sencillo, pero para Tetsuya estaba claro que era algo más que eso. Y de repente, comprendí porqué Onpu me miraba sonriendo...

- Se van a pelear por mí. Soy la heroína de esta historia. ¡Esto sí que es romántico!- dije.

Aunque bueno, hubiera preferido que fuese otro chico el que se pelease por mí con Akatsuki. "Tal vez Onpu tenga razón, y lo que le pasa a Tetsuya es que está celoso. Pero eso... ¿Eso significa que a Tetsuya le gusto yo? Ay que ver la mala suerte que tengo, no puede ser otro. Pero al menos sé que no soy la chica más desgraciada del mundo y que al menos le gusto a alguien."

- ¡Qué están jugando al sumo!- "Jo, serán tontos los tíos. Jugar al sumo en un enfrentamiento tan importante. Tal vez ninguno de los dos se tome esto en serio."

Tetsuya iba ganándole a Akatsuki limpiamente. La verdad es que Tetsuya le ponía más entusiasmo que Akatsuki, además de que jugaba mejor. El muñeco de Tetsuya iba a derribar al de Akatsuki cuando... plin, plin. "¡Akatsuki ha hecho magia! Esto ya no es un enfrentamiento justo. Tetsuya perderá sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. Ha hecho magia... no es justo, no están en igualdad de condiciones. Ya no me importa nada quién gane o pierda, para mí el ganador es Tetsuya."

Y Tetsuya perdió. Parecía muy afectado por la derrota, además de que las chicas le gritaban "Tetsuya ha perdido", poniéndolo aún más histérico. Por eso se fue corriendo. Tenía que hacer algo. Akatsuki había ganado con trampas y había hecho daño a uno de mis amigos.

- ¡Tetsuya! ¡Tetsuya!

- Doremi, el plasta ese se ha ido ya por fin, déjale.

- Akatsuki, te has portado muy mal.- Estaba llorando. Esto me afectaba aún más que a Tetsuya. "Tal vez Tetsuya fuese mucho mejor que Akatsuki."- No deberías haber usado magia, no es de caballeros.- Eché a correr ladera arriba

Así que seguí a Tetsuya para consolarle. Estaba tan afectado que ni siquiera quería escucharme.

- Una victoria o una derrota depende de la suerte del momento. Luchaste cuanto pudiste y justamente, así que no te deprimas. ¿Vale?

- No dejes que esto te afecte.- "Eh, eso no lo he dicho yo."

Era la señorita Seki. Castigó a Tetsuya sin cenar por haberse peleado con Akatsuki. Pobre Tetsuya. Yo sabía que no se lo pasaría bien, porque sé que es quedarse sin cenar. Estábamos en el autobús Cuando Akatsuki me llamó. Me dijo que la próxima vez se comportaría como un caballero y a Tetsuya le dijo que había hecho trampa, que la próxima vez tendrían un duelo justo. Así me gusta, Akatsuki.

Total, volvimos al hotel. No podía cerrar la maleta y teníamos que bajar a cenar. Reika se fue adelantando y nos quedamos en la habitación Momoko, Hana y yo. Momoko me ayudó y pudimos cerrar la maleta. Pero Hana... Hana se convirtió en un bebé. "¡Ah! Hoy toca luna nueva otra vez." ¿Y si alguien descubre a Hana?" Me asusté. Llamamos a Onpu, Aiko y Hazuki. Ellas también estaban sorprendidas. Ninguna de nosotras habíamos reparado en la fase lunar. "¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? Se supone que tenemos que bajar a cenar. Ay, Dios mío, cuando no vean a Hana, sospecharán..."

- Tendremos que hacer turnos para cuidarla.- dijo Hazuki.

- Tengo una idea.- a ver si mi idea funcionaba.- Yo me quedo con Hana y vosotras bajáis a cenar.

- Vale, comeré lo más rápido posible para volver rápido.- dijo Aiko.

Entonces se fueron. Yo tenía que quedarme con Hana hasta que volviesen y yo pudiese bajar a cenar. Pero tenía mucha hambre. Se suponía que no había nadie en la habitación así que, para que nadie sospechara, apagamos la luz. Hana y yo estábamos sentadas al borde de la ventana, pasando el rato. A mí me sonaban las tripas, y Hana no paraba de decir que tenía hambre.

- Tenno hambe.- decía ella.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, yo también.

Pero alguien llamó a la puerta. Tok, tok. "Ay. ¿Quién será? Hana, que nos van a pillar."

- ¿Tonta-remi, estás ahí dentro, verdad?

"Ay, Tetsuya. Qué voy a hacer, que me va a pillar." Rápidamente, cogí a Hana en brazos y me puse de pie, de modo que si alguien entrase, solo viese mi espalda. No tenía otro remedio que echar a Tetsuya, que si no nos descubriría. "Pero, ¿a qué ha venido Tetsuya? Bueno, ya se lo preguntaré mañana..."

- ¿Puedo entrar, Doremi? Perdona, tengo que decirte algo...

Intenté no dar señas de mi nerviosismo, para que pudiese intimidar a Tetsuya y él no diese ni un paso más. "Si nos descubre, probablemente nos convertirá en brujas rana..." Ya me estaba imaginando a la bruja Rika en su forma de rana con Hana y conmigo convertidas en ranas, coletas y moños unidos, respectivamente.

- Ni se te ocurra. No te he dado permiso.- dije con la voz más gélida que pude poner.- Vete de aquí.

- Lo siento.- dijo antes de retirarse rápidamente de la habitación. Cerró la puerta.

- Uf, casi nos pillan. ¿Verdad, Hana?- le dije.

Estaba sudando de los nervios. Y tenía hambre. No quería que se repitiese lo de Tetsuya, así que aproveché y fui a darme un baño con Hana. Se estaba tan bien en el baño... Pero pronto iban a volver todos de cenar, así que sería mejor volver a la habitación. Cuando llegué, allí estaban Momoko y Onpu.

Me explicaron que Aiko y Hazuki se habían hecho pasar por nosotras en la cena, así que no había problema con eso. Pero el problema ahora era que la señorita Seki había decidido hacer una reunión con los delegados de los grupos, por tanto, Hana tenía que ir. Se decidió que fuese yo en su lugar. Pero apareció Reika.

Me tuve que esconder con Hana en el armario de los futones mientras Momoko jugaba a las cartas. Lo peor vino cuando terminaron con las cartas. Se supone que tenían que ir a bañarse, así que Reika decidió extender los futones antes del baño. Pero claro, si abría el armario, me descubriría. Tenía que hacer algo así que, intentando salvar el pellejo, me subí al techo del armario y me quedé allí. Momoko convenció a Reika para extender ella los futones, así que caí justo en el momento que Momoko se ponía frente al armario, cuando Reika ya se había apartado. Un poco más y nos pilla. Pero claro, al caer yo había hecho ruido, y Reika se extrañó. Antes de que se asomase, Momoko dijo que el futón estaba sucio, que iba a cambiarlo, y lo cogió, con Hana y conmigo dentro.

Nos llevó al armario de los futones, allí no nos descubrirían. Yo tenía que ir a la reunión, así que Momoko se llevó a Hana para que la cuidasen por turnos las demás chicas. Yo iba bajando el pasillo. Doblé una curva y usé mi magia. Pero sin darme cuenta, Tetsuya me había seguido, y por poco me descubre usando magia. Por suerte, me vio cuando ya me había transformado en Hana. Me pidió unos minutos para hablar con él y, como me quedaba bastante tiempo para la reunión, fui a ver qué quería. Salimos fuera, al jardín trasero del hotel.

- Verás, Hana... yo... ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

- ¿El qué?

"La verdad, este Tetsuya me tiene en ascuas. ¿Qué querrá decirme?"

- Esto... yo... Quiero pedirte un favor.- "Ahí va, ahí va. ¿Este no querrá declararse ni nada por el estilo, no?- ¿Podrías decirle a Doremi que siento mucho lo de la colina de los tres años?

"¿Solo es eso? Mira que es intrigante este Tetsuya. ¡Mira que creer que estoy enfadada por esa memez!"

- No creo que Doremi esté enfadada por eso.- le sonreí para tranquilizarle.

- ¿Ah, no?- "¿Acaso no me cree? Quién va a saberlo mejor que yo. Pero aún tengo mucha curiosidad...

- Ya que estamos, quiero preguntarte una cosa. ¿Porqué te metes siempre con Doremi?- Tetsuya enrojecía por momentos, pero no me di cuenta hasta después. La verdad, quería saber porqué se metía conmigo. "Si es verdad que le gusto, me responderá que se mete con ella porque le gusta."- ¿Es porque se rió cuando te hiciste pis en la ceremonia de ingreso en la escuela?- intenté adivinar, pero no era por eso.

- ¡¿Doremi te ha contado eso!- estaba abochornado.

"Anda, que eso no es."

- ¿O es porque te metió una rana debajo de tu pupitre en segundo?

- Así que fue ella la que puso la rana...

"No sabía que fui yo... Y por eso tampoco es... jejeje.

- ¿Entonces, por qué?

Parecía que a Tetsuya le costaba la misma vida contestar, porque tardó bastante rato.

- Verás. La explicación es muy larga. Tal vez me meta con ella porque simplemente, me gusta hacerla enfadar.

"¿Qué? ¿Solo por eso? ¿Entonces por qué se puso celoso con el tema Akatsuki? Si es que a los chicos no hay quién los entienda..." - Pero lo que quería preguntarte era otra cosa.

- ¿El qué?

"¿No será...?

- Verás, yo me quiero declarar a una chica de la clase, pero no he podido hasta ahora. Creo que este es el momento oportuno, pero cuando busco a esa chica, está con alguien o no quiere hablarme... ¿Tú podrías ayudarme?-

"¿Es que no puedes hablar más claro? Si no me dices quién es, no podré ayudarte."

- ¿Y quién es esa chica?

"Espera, espera... ¿No será Hana, no? Oh, por Dios, que no lo sea, que no lo sea..."

- ¡¿No seré yo!

- No, tranquila mujer, que no eres tú.-

"Uff. Menos mal. Pero aun así, dime quién es."

- ¿Es Onpu? Porque ya sabes la de admiradores que tiene. ¿O es Aiko? Ella no siente nada especial por ningún chico. ¿O Hazuki? Ya sabes la amistad que hay entre Masaru y Hazuki, Masaru se pondría celoso y te apartaría de Hazuki a golpes. ¿O es Momoko? Ella tampoco tiene interés por nadie. ¿O es Reika? Ya sabes que ella lo único que quiere es hacer que todos se fijen en ella.- "Se me ocurrió meterme a mí en aquel listado de chicas, por probar suerte"- ¡Un momento, un momento...! ¿No será Doremi, no? Como estás tan celoso, supuestamente, de ese chico, Akatsuki...

- ¡Vale, vale!- Tetsuya ya estaba morado y todo del bochorno que le estaba haciendo pasar.- Es... es... Doremi.

"¿Qué? Entonces, Onpu tenía razón. Tetsuya celoso, viene a **declararse** a la habitación, me sigue en las escaleras..."

- ¿Qué... qué... qué te gusta... Do... re... mi?- todavía no podía creérmelo.

"¿Qué le gusto yo? El tío este, declarándose sin saberlo..."

- Sí.

Me desmayé. Claro que me desmayé, no iba a desmayarme... "Esto es _demasiao_ _pal _cuerpo en un solo día."

- ¿Doremi?- "Espera, espera. Vuelve a repetirlo."- Así que te gusta Doremi... y te quieres declarar.

- Sí. ¿Podrías reunirnos para que yo pudiese hablar con ella?

- Sí, sí...- "Espera que piense, no vayas tan rápido."- Tenemos hasta las diez antes de acostarnos, y la reunión termina a las ocho y media...

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la reunión?

"Ay, que me pilla. Doremi, piensa rápido..."

- Pues que hasta después de la reunión no puedo avisarla. A las nueve menos cuarto aquí, ¿vale?

- Vale. Bueno, pues, eso es todo. Adiós.

Y se fue. "Uff, menos mal. Pero no sé si me volveré a desmayar cuando este chico se me declare oficialmente."

Fui a esa estúpida reunión de delegados. La señorita Seki se enfadó con Reika por no haber estado Tetsuya reunido con su grupo aquella tarde. "Ay que ver, la que han liado los celos de Tetsuya." Me dije. Pero yo estaba muy nerviosa. Era la primera vez que un chico se me declaraba (o iba a declarar) en plan **serio. **Yo no sabía si lo de Tetsuya iba en serio, pero me parecía que era **bastante** serio si se ponía **así** de celoso porque tan solo un chico se me acercase.

Por lo visto, mi cabeza no andaba en la habitación en esos momentos, porque la señorita Seki se puso delante mía y hasta que no gritó, no me di cuenta. Miraba al vacío, con la boca abierta y los ojos fijos en no-sé-que-parte.

- ¡Hana! ¡Hana!- la señorita Seki me llamaba, pero yo no contestaba.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAANNNNAAAAAA!

- ¿Sí?- me incorporé muy deprisa.- ¿Qué pasa, señorita Seki?

- ¿Cómo que qué quiero? Hana, llevo preguntándote desde hace diez minutos que si alguien de tu grupo ha incumplido las normas. Por Dios, Hana. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- No, en nada, señorita Seki, es que...- "¿Y ahora qué le digo? No le puedo decir lo de Tetsuya, pero si le digo que tan solo me fijaba en el paisaje, creerán que soy tonta..."- es que... tengo muuucho sueño.- di un gran bostezo, a ver si colaba.

- Pues esta noche te acuestas temprano.- Coló.

Cuando terminó la reunión, me metí en un armario, por precaución. Saqué el cracordeón (Pirika pirilala kokorino peperutto) y volví a ser Doremi. Fui a un cuarto de baño y... ¡Horror! Yo no me puedo presentar con estas pintas... Volví al armario del pasillo y me volví a transformar en bruja.

- Pirika pirilala kokorino peperutto. Quiero estar muy guapa tan solo a los ojos de Tetsuya... ¡Ya!

No podía ir por ahí toda arreglada, así que hice un conjuro para que Tetsuya me viese más guapa que nunca tan solo en su mente. Jijiji, sí que soy lista. Salí al pasillo y no había nadie. Entonces salí al jardín donde había estado hablando con Tetsuya cuando era Hana. "¡Ay, que nervios! Es la primera vez que un chico se me declara" pensaba yo toda contenta y toda sonrojada cuando iba camino del lugar donde habíamos quedado. Allí estaba él. Estaba tieso y muy nervioso. Se había arreglado especialmente: su ropa iba limpia, se había puesto gomina...

- Me ha dicho Hana que querías verme.- me dijo cuando llegué. "Un momento, aquí huele raro..."- Oye, ¿qué te has echado?

- Es... tan solo es agua de colonia.- "¿Agua de colonia? ¿Tetsuya? Este no es el Tetsuya de siempre. Le ha dado fuerte por mí. Además, está rojo."- Oye, que quería preguntarte... ¿No estarás enfadada conmigo, no?

- ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?- intenté parecer confusa y sorprendida, aunque en verdad sabía lo que me iba a preguntar.

- Porque cuando antes entré en tu habitación...

- ¡Ah! ¡Eso! Es que no quería que nadie entrase, por eso...

- Ah ya... y esto... oye, que...

- ¿Qué?

"Me lo dice, me lo dice. Me lo está diciendo..."

- ¿Qué relación hay entre ese tal Akatsuki y tú?

---------- Decepción.

- Somos amigos y ya está. Yo le gusto a él y aunque él no me guste a mí, me alegra porque yo nunca le había gustado a nadie.- "Es mentira, me gusta Akatsuki. Pero entre Akatsuki y Tetsuya, prefiero a Tetsuya."- ¿Y a ti qué, te gusta alguien, Tetsuya?

"Si no me lo va a decir, se lo saco yo. Como que me llamo Doremi que me lo dice hoy." Intenté poner el tono más amistoso posible, para que no me largase.

- Pues sí. ¿No te lo ha dicho Hana?

- ¿Hana? ¿Acaso te has declarado a Hana?

"Qué pilla soy. Le estoy haciendo pasar un mal rato haciéndome la loca, pero a ver si así me lo dice."

- ¡No! ¿Cómo piensas eso?

"Se ha puesto rojo otra vez. Jijiji, qué mala soy..."

- Pues no sé.

"Ea, venga, Doremi, hazte la loca."

- Oye, Doremi...

- ¿Sí?

"Por fin. A ver si me lo dice ya, que si no me largo con Akatsuki."

- Doremi, tú… tú me… tú me… ¡Tú me gustas mucho!

Bien, me lo dijo. Ahora, que tanta declaración es mala pal body. Me desmayé otra vez. No pude evitarlo. Ahora desperté más deprisa que la otra vez. Cuando lo hice, estaba en los brazos de Tetsuya.

- Que tú... que yo... ¡Qué a ti te gusto yo!

"Que no lo asimilo. ¿No será esta una broma de mal gusto?"

- Sí. Siento mucho haberte conmocionado.- me levantó.- Si no tienes nada que decirme, me voy.

"Pues sí, le ha dado fuerte. Mira que no lo asimilo. Pero aún así esto es lógico, ya lo dijo Onpu. Bueno, le daré una oportunidad a Tetsuya." Fui hasta su lado y lo cogí de la mano. Me miró. Le sonreí.

- Entonces, querrás que salga contigo, ¿no?

- Mayormente, sí.

La sonrisa que iluminó mi cara ha sido la más amplia que he tenido en mi vida.

- Considérame tu novia, que yo te considero mi novio.

Después de decirle eso, me fui corriendo. Seguramente una de las chicas me estaría esperando en el armario de los futones. Fui hasta allá corriendo y abrí. Estaban Onpu y Hana.

- Tienes suerte, Doremi. Nadie nos ha descubierto.

- ¿Qué tengo suerte? Me he quedado sin cena. ¿A eso llamas suerte?

- Bueno y ¿donde has estado? La reunión terminó hace rato y Hazuki me dijo que todo el rato estabas mirando fijo y con la cabeza perdida. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Me daba un poco de vergüenza decírselo pero, al fin y al cabo, se acabaría enterando.

- Que Tetsuya se me ha declarado.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¿Y qué contestaste?

Mira que es curiosa esta Onpu.

- Pues que seamos novios.

- ¡Qué bien! ¿Ves? Al final has sido tú la primera en tener novio de nosotras.- "Anda, si tiene razón. Soy la primera en tener novio."- Me voy. Adiós, Doremi.

Entonces Onpu se fue a su habitación y me quedé con Hana. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en un día, así que nos dormimos inmediatamente.

A la mañana siguiente, como teníamos hambre, nos despertamos muy temprano. Hana había recuperado su forma de chica de sexto, así que no había problema. Fuimos al comedor y nos encontramos con Tetsuya. Le dije a Hana que se sentase al otro lado y nos dejase a solas. Fui hacia él y me senté.

- Con que has sido tú el primero en levantarte. Tendrás mucha hambre porque anoche te quedaste sin cenar.

- Pues sí.

- Entonces, vamos a comer, que yo también tengo mucha hambre.

"¡Qué bien! Estoy desayunando con mi novio. Ay... que romántico..." Poco a poco empezaron a llegar todos. Hazuki, Aiko, Momoko y Onpu se sentaron con Hana, y nos miraban sin parar. Onpu me sonreía. La que sí que pareció darse cuenta de algo raro fue Reika, porque nos miraba raro, **muy** raro.

Aquel día dimos un paseo por Kyoto. Era el último día, así que había que aprovecharlo al máximo. También fuimos a ver templos y cosas de esas. Le había dicho a las chicas que nos reuniríamos después de comer, que por la mañana iba a estar con mi novio. Íbamos cogidos de la mano, aunque creo recordar un momento en el que él me rodeó los hombros con un brazo y yo le rodeé la espalda con el mío. Ahora sí estaba segura de que Reika no paraba de mirarnos.

A veces, por divertirnos, nos metíamos el uno con el otro.

- ¡Eh, Tonta-remi! Mira...- Tetsuya señalaba a un Buda gordo.- Así de gorda llegarás a ser si sigues comiendo de esa manera.

- Y tú, Tetsuya, acabarás como la arena del suelo si no dejas de meterte conmigo.- estaba un poco enfadada, aunque sabía que era de broma.

A la hora de comer, nos sentamos en una parcela de hierba y saqué el picnic que había comprado en el hotel para nosotros dos. Él también sacó su comida y la compartimos. Reika, que estaba con Momoko, no paraba de mirarme. Al parecer, le había dicho algo a Momoko, porque ella me miró como diciendo: "no le hagas caso."

Me reuní con las chicas después de comer, en el tiempo libre, y Tetsuya se fue con sus amigos. Todas me sonreían y me elogiaban.

- Oye, Doremi. ¿Os habéis besado?- preguntó Hana, tan impertinente como siempre.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- estaba un poquito alterada. Apenas llevaba saliendo unas horas con él y Hana ya me preguntaba si lo había besado.

- Porque quiero saber si Tetsuya será mi papá.

Vaya, Hana tan sincera, como siempre. Reika se nos acercó. Yo creía que venía a hablar con Momoko, pero, al parecer, iba a hablar conmigo.

- Doremi, como presidenta del colegio estudiantil tengo que saber las relaciones entre los alumnos de la escuela.- me miraba con una mirada envenenada, llena de envidia.- Exijo que me digas si entre Kotaki y tú hay una relación más profunda que la de simple compañerismo o amistad.

"Tendrá jeta, la tía. Me mira raro desde por la mañana, no para de dárselas de envidiosa ¡y me **exige** que le diga si Tetsuya y yo somos novios! No se lo voy a decir."

- Mira, guapa, si quieres preguntarle algo a Doremi no te andes con rodeos.- le dijo Aiko poniéndola en su sitio.

- Ella me lo tendría que haber dicho desde el principio. Como presidenta...

- El que lo seas no te da derecho a interferir en la vida amorosa y privada de los alumnos de la escuela. No recuerdo ninguna norma que ponga eso.- "¡Bien dicho Hazuki!"- Y yo me he leído las normas de la escuela de cabo a rabo.- Reika estaba de una pieza.

- Si lo que tienes es envidia, te la ocultas, pero no vengas a molestarnos con tonterías.- le dijo Onpu.

- Además, ese tipo de preguntas son muy descaradas e impertinentes, y más aún como tú lo has dicho.- le dijo Momoko.

- Gracias por defenderme, chicas.- les sonreí. Me sentía mejor para enfrentar a Reika.- Mira, Reika. Sí, somos novios, pero a ti no te importa, así que no te metas.

- Jajajaja. ¿Kotaki? ¿Tetsuya... y... tú? Jajajaja. No podrías haber acabado con uno peor.

- Doremi, se ha acabado el tiempo libre...- dijo Onpu, aunque no le hice caso.

"Esta envidiosa. ¿Quién se ha creído para meterse conmigo? Peor aún. ¿Quién se cree que es para decir que Tetsuya es el peor novio?"

- Doremi, viene Tetsuya...- me dijo Hazuki. Yo no me había dado cuenta, pero Tetsuya se acercaba.

Él estaba detrás mía, cuando Reika se acobardó un poco, se echó para atrás y se puso el brazo ante su cara, como esperando que alguien le soltase un golpe. Yo creía que se acobardó de que yo estaba furiosa, mirándola con ojos que echaban fuego, pero luego me enteré de la verdad. Y en ese momento, exploté.

- ¡QUIÉN TE HAS CREIDO QUE ERES PARA CRITICARNOS! ¡Tal vez bajo tu punto de vista, Tetsuya no sea el mejor novio, pero para mí lo es, y con diferencia! ¡Eres una envidiosa porque yo me he echado un novio antes que tú! ¡Te molesta ver como nos cogemos de la mano en tus mismas narices, como te restregamos por la cara tu soledad, como nos abrazamos! ¡Y lo peor: TE MOLESTA QUE LO NUESTRO SEA **EN SERIO**!

En ese momento, Reika musitó un "Perdón." Y se largó corriendo.

- Por fin se ha ido la celosa. ¿Nos vamos, chicas?

Yo seguía mirando como corría Reika, y no vi como las chicas se iban discretamente, ni como Tetsuya les daba las gracias. En ese momento, me abrazó por la cintura.

- Doremi, me encanta lo que le has dicho de mí a Reika. ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí, vamos.

Yo estaba muy contenta de que Tetsuya y yo pudiésemos ir tranquilos por ahí, aunque Reika seguía mirándome con envidia. Y claro, todo lo que empieza, acaba alguna vez, así que tuvimos que ir a la estación de tren para coger el que nos llevaría a Tokyo. Yo me senté con Tetsuya, Hana y Mutsumi. Estuvimos jugando a las cartas. Como yo estaba muy cansada, me dormí en el hombro de Tetsuya. Soñé que él y yo nos habíamos casado y teníamos una niñita pequeña, que se parecía tremendamente a mí. Cuando desperté, casi habíamos llegado a Tokyo. Nos bajamos del tren, me despedí, y me fui por el lado contrario a Tetsuya, con Hana a la Tienda Mágica.

Hace ya un mes que pasó esto. Y Tetsuya y yo seguimos siendo novios. Yo sigo en la Tienda Mágica con las chicas, todavía no soy bruja, pero aún no le he dicho la verdad a Tetsuya. Sabemos que nos vamos a inscribir en el mismo instituto, así que siempre estaremos juntos. Espero que de mayores nos casemos, y tengamos una hija como la de mi sueño. Pero para eso queda mucho, así que mejor vivir el presente. Y esperar.


End file.
